New England Regulars
The New England Regulars are a team in the Blitz: The League I and II. They debuted in 1992 in Clive Hanson's Scrub League. History ''': America's Worst Nightmare The story behind the New England Regulars name is not well known outside of Massachusetts, but every fan in the stands at Charles River Stadium, from the youngest grade school student to the oldest retiree, was raised on the tale of how pro football came to Boston, was lost and then found again. The first professional football League was formed in 1916 by Tobias “Wolf” Walker with a mere four teams. The Boston Spirit was one of those teams, along with the New York Shamrocks, Chicago Scouts and Hartford Cougars. Most football fans can talk at length about the Shamrocks, their green and white throwback jerseys still rank in the top 15 in merchandise sales, but for Boston fans, the simple sky blue and white Spirit jersey is an icon of a golden age. The Boston Spirit survived the loss of many of its best players during World War I and continued on in Walker’s and Cooper’s reconstituted League in 1923. The period from 1930 thru 1937 was a low point for the Spirit, and for the League in general due to rules tampering by new owner, Judge Hugh Walker. When Walker was forced out by Cooper in 1936, the Spirit joined the rest of the original teams in Division II where, for the first time, teams would be forced to fight their way into the higher division and the right to compete in the League Championship. The Spirit rose to the occasion and in the fall of 1937, became the first Division II team to make the jump to Division I. In 1939, they won the League Championship, defeating Wichita 41-23. Sadly, the Boston Spirit came to an end in 1942. With so many men fighting the wars in Europe and the Pacific, the League could no longer sustain a 12 team roster. Commissioner Cooper consolidated the League to 6 teams. Why the Spirit weren’t selected as one of the six is a matter on conjecture, though some Spirit fans believe Judge Walker’s Boston roots were a factor. The best and brightest of the Spirit’s roster were divided amongst the remaining teams, including the Spirit’s most promising young star, first year Halfback Eric Jorgenson, who would go on to become a legend with the Chicago Scouts, who rechristened their team the Marauders three years later in Jorgenson’s honor. The loss of the Spirit was a devastating blow to both the economy and the psyche of Boston. Most fans turned to baseball, basketball, alcohol or both, but little could make up for the absence of their favorite sport. It would be 50 years before football made its way back to New England. Founding of the Regulars In 1992, the League was in its 3rd year of a brutal strike, brought on by a dispute between the Commissioner and the Player’s Association over drug testing. Seeing an opportunity to feed a football starved nation, venture capitalist and entrepreneur Clive Hanson started up his own five team professional football league. With his eyes already on the future, he only selected cities lacking a striking League franchise. One of the cities was Boston. Hanson, in an attempt to appeal to Boston football fans, originally intended to revive the name, logo and colors of the Spirit, but the name was still the official property of the League and the League was unwilling to sell off a piece of its history. Instead, Hanson looked further back into New England’s history, to the Revolutionary War. Anyone who has lived in or visited Massachusetts knows the pride its citizenry takes in the celebrating their role in the founding of our nation. From Boston to Cambridge, Lexington to Concord, it’s hard to go more than a few blocks in any direction without running into a statue, plaque or other memorial honoring the soldiers who fought and died in the revolution. And it is from these brave soldiers that the name of New England’s new football team was devised. Soldiers in General Washington’s Continental Army were known as “Regulars”. These were the professional soldiers, as opposed to the citizen soldiers more commonly known as “Militiamen”. The red white and blue colors of the New England team reflect the colors of the Regular uniform from the time of the Revolutionary War. The Regulars started off their franchise with a bang, literally. During the first home game of their inaugural season,which was against the Copperheads, one of the heavy cannons captured by Henry Knox from Fort Ticonderoga was moved from its perch in Dorchester Heights to Charles River Stadium, where it was fired one final time, to celebrate the first Regular touchdown, scored on a seven yard scramble by New England quarterback Damien Bell. The Regulars went on to win their inaugural 1992 season with a 31-14 victory over the Seattle Reign. They repeated in 1993, beating the Orlando Hammerheads in a shootout, 47-35. One year later, after merging with the League, the Regulars made history again, following in the footsteps of the 1937 Boston Spirit team by being the first team to move up from newly formed Division III to Division II. In the 1995 draft, the Regulars drafted CB Vonnie Treonday and RB Matt Rosario. Treonday could play either CB or FS and SS and was a Trash-Talker on the team and as the team headed in the 1995 season with a 2-6 record when they lost Rosario and Bell for the rest of the season. In the 1996, the team demoted Rosario and drafted 2 running backs in DeAngelo Wilson and Justin Harper and signed CB Vance Simmons and WR Devon Collins and Blake Fielder. The team finished with 7-1 record in Div 1 and beat the Carolina Copperheads 31-3 and advances to the semi finals where they lost to the Seattle Reign 24-27 in overtime, they later lose in the semi finals to the Orlando Hammerheads in 1997 and in 1998 they were knocked out of the 1st round by the San Diego Cyclones in low scoring game of 9-7. In 1999 tragedy struck when QB Damien Bell was blindsided and knocked into a severe concussion causing the league to make helmets mandatory, during that year they missed the playoffs. In the Offseason, the team signed Steve Hanson, a High School Legend and a Boston native who led Charlston high school team to 6 straight titles. the Regulars had no QB until they signed the aging John Preston to help fill out the position, He successfuly led his team to the Championship and defeating the Defending champs the Las Vegas Aces. The winning tradition in New England is alive and well to this day, with the Regulars firmly entrenched in Division I, where their defensive secondary, lead by Vonnie Treonday, guided the team to the 2007 League Championship. However, the celebration was short lived, as accusations of cheating marred the Regular’s victory. While the coach and the players flatly deny the charges, many fans felt the allegations were the primary motivation behind Treonday’s retirement from football. 2008 opens another chapter for the New England franchise, with controversial new captain “Packrat James” shoring up the defense. While he certainly has the skills of his predecessor, many wonder if he’ll make it through the entire season without winding up behind bars. Also helping out their defense are the acquisitions of veterans, LB Ted Lawless and DE Kurt Shock. The Regulars once again win the League Championship during the second season of play, which would be the 2009 season. The Regulars fall short of repeating as champions a season later as Franchise's team wins the title. Team Captain: (Blitz: The League I) - Vonnie Treonday (CB) (Blitz: The League II) - Packrat James (FS) Stadium: Charles River Stadium (1992-Present) '''New England Regulars Roster Quarterbacks ''' 7 Jason Bolton 11 ??. Trebot '''Running Backs 28 Tim Diggs 26 Duane Banks 22 Andre Lester Fullbacks 40 Sam Ward 42 Tyrone Pall Wide Receivers ''' 80 Ronnie Wylde Jr 81 John Edwards 84 JP Sajdak 85 Antrel Jenkins 82 Conrad Amaris '''Tight Ends/Offensive Line 86 Michael Upshaw 60 David Wilson C 61 Michael Brown 62 Reggie Rice G 63 Allen Silver 69 Floyd Tyson 66 Harvey Smith T 65 Chris Reeves 74 David Smith Linebackers/ Defensive Line 54 Herb Wilson ILB 55 Everett Rogers 59 Michael Smith 58 Ted Lawless LOLB 50 Chad Bayless 52 Paige Vandon ROLB 51 Cruz Willis 99 Justin Harris LB 90 Kurt Shock RE 95 Shawn Wright 93 Victor Henry DT 73 Ronald Shock 75 Johnny Taylor Defensive Backs ''' 21 Packrat James FS 10 Sam McGuire 18 Alex Griffey 38 Kevin Abel SS 30 Shawn Peyton 29 Travis Braxton FS 36 Rich McCarthy '''Special Teams 4 JD Sadler K 2 Kevin Nowicki P Category:Teams Category:Scrub League Teams Category:Blitz: The League II Teams Category:Blitz: The League teams